


Fate: Sealed

by Midnight_Hunter16



Category: One Piece
Genre: A little mystery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, Eventual Zosan, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow developed relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Hunter16/pseuds/Midnight_Hunter16
Summary: Nami decides to introduce her school friend Sanji to her workaholic friend Zoro, with the hope that they get together.However, fate got the job done before her and sealed their lives to a common path...





	1. Cross the street on green...

''Come on Nami! I'm hungry! I need food! What are you doing? ''The enthusiastic boy with the straw hat said.

''Wait a sec Luffy! I'm checking my emails and we're leaving!''  
The orange haired girl shouted from their bedroom. 

''Let's see...oh Sanji emailed me...''

In the living room Luffy was picking up his nose out of boredom. ''Namiiii, I'm hungry...Come on..'', the boy said with desperation in his voice.

Ten minutes later the boy was found on the couch sleeping as he was tired of waiting for his girlfriend. 

Suddenly a scream echoed in the apartment interrupting the young boy's nap, while he fell from the couch as he tried to reach the bedroom, fearing that something bad happened to Nami.

''NAAAMIIII! WHAT'S WRONG?'',Luffy was shouting, while he stumbled twice and fell on the floor, on his agony to learn what was going on.

''Nami you are okay..'',the boy said crossing his arms, frowning.''Why are you screaming without reason?I'm hungry and you play games on computer?''

Nami rolled her eyes.'' Sorry Luffy, for delaying your lunch for 15 minutes, but I just read a very important email''

''More important than pizza? Come on, I bet is some stupid advertisement about sales on clothes''

She sighed, placing her hand on her forehead.

''The email was from Sanji. He said he is coming from France to visit us''

The boy looked at her expressionless.'' Who's Sanji?''

''Are you kidding me Luffy? I've talked you many times about him. He is my best friend from high school. When my parents needed to go to France for business I lived in France for three years and finished high school there. Have you also forgot that I was in France for three years?''

Luffy shut his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate. Nami was looking at him concerned as the boy seemed that he was pushing himself too hard to think.

''Luffy it's okay. You don't- ''

Luffy's eyes opened widely, sparkling from the realisation and big bright smile was accompanying them.

''The cook! The cook is coming to see us. At last we will eat real food and meat. No more shitty meals!''

''Shitty meals, huh?'',the orange haired said fisting her hand.'' I thought you liked my cooking ''

''Nope! That's why I take you out all the time to eat''

'And I thought my boyfriend wanted to have more dates with me. Well I should have expected that from Luffy. Food comes first no matter what'

''You aren't going to destroy my good mood Luffy. So, we go for pizza?''

''Si seniorita! I pay. It's my treat for the good news''the boy said with that beautiful grin, not leaving his face.

''Oh Luffy..Do you have enough money this time? Because I don't want to wash dishes again...''

''I borrowed my brother's wallet''

''Ace never has money on his wallet. He spends them all''

Luffy shook his head.''I borrowed my good brother's wallet, Sabo's. It's always full of cash. I left him a note when I took it. I will return it to him after our date, I didn't steal it.''

Nami made a devious smile. ''That's why I like you Luffy'', she said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.''Let's go!''

''Alright!''

****

One week has passed since that day. Today was Sunday so neither Nami nor Luffy were working. Nami was occupied watching a movie on tv, while Luffy was playing 'snake' with his cell phone. He really liked that game.

A knock was heard that startled them, but they didn't pay so much attention to it, as they were too absorbed on their activities. 

''Luffy go get the door...''the girl said with bored voice.

''You go Nami. This stage is full of obstacles, I need to be focused ''

The knocking became more frequent and Nami got up from the couch, heading towards the door pissed. She opened it with force.

''You better have a good reason f......''She was frozen at the sight of the stranger in front of her. Her jaw fell and her big brown eyes opened with surpise. She plugged her mouth with her palm and tears of joy fell from her eyes.

''Oh my god...Sanji?! It's really you..''

''Hello, Nami-swan'', the blond man said to her as he offered her, his biggest smile.

''Nami..who's on the door''Luffy asked from inside

''It's Sanjiii!'' Nami said and hopped on Sanji, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs on his waist. 

''I missed you so much Sanji! It's been six years since I last saw you and I can't believe that you are here in front of me with flesh and blood''

''Did I heard you say Sanji?''  
Luffy asked as his eyes snapped open at the name.

''Yey! It's our cook!'' He said with happiness and ran to the door where Nami was hugging Sanji, while he jumped on him from behind and wrapped his limbs on him, going for a hug.

Sanji was trying to balance, as both of them were hanging on him like monkeys. 

''I guess you are Luffy, nice meeting you and all, but I'm going to fall at this rate'',Sanji said with difficultly, struggling to breathe, with the wrapped hands around his neck.

''Nice to meet you Sanji. Will you stay for long? You'll stay with us, right? I bet we will be best buds! ''

Sanji couldn't carry the both of them anymore, so they all fell on the floor.

Luffy was laughing unstoppably like a maniac at the situation. 

''Sorry Sanji. We threw you on the floor...''Nami said rubbing her hurting back. 

''It's okay Nami. It's not a big deal..''

''Why didn't you tell me that you were coming today? I would have picked you up from the airport''

''I wanted it to be a surprise''

''Indeed it was. You have changed so much since high school..''

''Sanji! Nami said you are a cook. Will you cook for us? I am starving..''

Nami punched him on the head. ''Luffy he must be exhausted..-''

''It's okay Nami-swan. I like people with big appetite and appreciation for food ''

''You only say that, because you haven't seen how big is Luffy's appetite. I guarantee that in some hours you will wish that you never passed by from our house''Nami said.

''So Luffy, what do you want me to make?''

''Meat, lots of meat''The boy said with the undying happiness.

''Roger that captain!''Sanji gave a salute as they do in the naivy, bringing his right hand next to his temple.

Luffy went to the living room to continue his game, while the two school friends went to the kitchen as they had to much catching up to do. 

Sanji opened the fridge and as it seems the young couple didn't have too much supplies. He had to work with whatever he had on his disposal. 

''Is spaghetti with mince alright, Nami-swan? I didn't find any other ingredients so..''

''Sure! Whatever you make is amazing. I would eat even fried shoes if it was from your hands''

''Oh Nami, you make me blush..''

Spaghetti was a simple dish for Sanji and it didn't require any special preparation, so the chef made some coffe for his friend Nami who was sitting on the kitchen table waiting for him to accompany her. 

He opened the window as he was about to take his nicotine dose and took a sit on the table.

''I see old habits, die hard. You'll never give up on this cancer sticks, will you?'' Nami said, while enjoying her coffe.

''It's the only thing I will never give up on, even if you asked me, dear'' he said smiling, while exhaling smoke.

''I know, but anyway tell me why did you came all the way here from France? Six years now I was begging you and you never came to visit me, not even once.''Nami said teasing him.

It's a shame, but it was true. Indeed Nami had invited him many times, but he never came. It was just never meant to be. Sanji really wanted to visit her, but something always occured and he cancelled the travel and vice versa the same happened to Nami. It was like a superior force didn't want them to meet.

''Give me a sec dear. I'll be back in a minute to tell you. You won't be disappointed by the news''

As the water was ready on the pot, Sanji added the spaghetti in it, while he checked the flavour of the mince on the other pot.

As promised he returned after a minute to see a very impatient Nami waiting for the big news.

''Last weekend, a notary from here asked me to come, because as it seems...''he paused making Nami biting het lower lip from excitement''..I am about to get an inheritance that my grandma's sister left me''

The girl standed on her feet, as the information picked her interest and moved to Sanji's side. Her smile was wide and kinda scary.

''An inheritance I hear. So what did you inherited dear?''she said rubbing the man's back.

''Don't get so enthusiastic Nami..I still don't know. That's why I came here. I have already made an appointment with him. I am supposed to meet him tomorrow in his office. He couldn't possibly tell me what I inherited via telephone''

''Don't forget that we are best friends Sanji...''Nami said and winked at him.

Sanji chuckled. ''Oh Nami you'll never change..''

''So any other news?''

''Nothing special really''

''Really? Any new girlfriend or mmm.. boyfriend?''Nami winked at 'boyfriend'.

''Neither of them..Besides, I am not that interested anyway right now..''

''Why Sanji? What about Conis? You seemed a great couple on the photos and with all you said about her on the emails..''

''I broke up with Conis two months ago..''

''I got that, but you haven't told me why..''

''Conis was great. She was beautiful, sweet, kind, smart, funny, talented, she was the perfect girl..''

''But..''

''That's the problem. She was too perfect. We never disagreed. We liked the same things, the same movies, the same music, the same places..There was no spark on this relationship, no passion, no challenge. It was too flat and kinda boring...''

''What about sex?'' Sanji pressed his lips.''That bad?''

''She didn't even turned me on. I was always fantasising other women instead of her. Penelope Cruz got the main role the most times. Oh, I am so ashamed for that. I should have broken up with her earlier..''

''So how was the break up?''

''Actually, she took it pretty well. I felt that she was more relieved than upset, when I asked her to break up. Who knows maybe she was also fantasising other men with me''

''Oh Sanji I'm so sorry..''

''It's okay. Now Conis and I, are very good friends. On the contrary, you seem to never get bored with Luffy'', he said smiling.

''You got that right. Normal for us is the exception. We never had a normal date'',she said exhausted only by thinking about it.

''We always end up washing dishes, because he orders too much food and we don't have enough money to pay.Once we ended up in prison. I won't tell you the reason. I'm still too ashamed..''. Nami covered her blushing face.

''Forget it. How long are you going to stay?''

''I don't know.Zeff gave me one week's leave, but I can't afford a hotel for that many days''

Nami punched him friendly. ''Idiot!You'll stay with us of course. What friend would I be, if I didn't invite you to stay in my house? ''

''I don't think it's a good idea Nami. I don't want to be a bother-''

''LUFFY!!!''Nami screamed from the kitchen and the boy came with light speed. 

''Sanji says that he'll be a bother if he stays with us for one week ''  
''Nonesense. You are Nami's friend so you are my friend, too. You'll stay with us and I don't take no for an answer.Captain's orders''

Sanji looked at him a bit socked, but he smiled.

''Thanks Luffy! Now go wash your hands, cause food is ready! ''

The straw hat kid dissappeared in no time and as Sanji was serving the food, a thought crossed Nami's mind as she was staring at him. Maybe it was crazy to suggest it to her blond friend, but she couldn't take the idea out of her mind.  She kept biting her lower lip and moving her legs nervously, hesitating to speak. 

Sanji noticed her behaviour and felt like his friend was possessed, by the devil. She looked nervous, but a sly smile was sculpted on her beautiful face. Her flaming eyes were creating the perfect picture of the devil. 

''Nami!'' That pulled her out from her thoughts.''I can see that you want to say something. What is it?''

She took some time to prepare  
''Would you like me to introduce  you to someone?''

''Please Nami,I'm not interested right now''

''Come on Sanji, believe me, it will worth it. My intuition tells me that you and Zoro will be a great combination..''

Sanji arched his brow with wonder. 

''Who's Zoro? You never mentioned him before..''

''That's even better. It's a good chance to meet him...''

****

''How was your journey mr. agent?''a tall woman with long black hair, asked her green haired colleague.

''Knock it of Robin. You know I was bored out of my skull'',the young man complained, while he threw his sac voyage on the floor.

''Financial crimes are my worst. I swear one of these days, I will quit this job.''The man got comfortable on the chair and rested his legs on the desk. He let his head fall behind and made a pleasurable moan, like he was in paradise. This paradise didn't last long though, as he fell abruptly back to earth. 

Robin threw his legs of the table.

''No time to rest mr agent. Boss is expecting you in his office''she said with a big smile.

The man let a loud groan, obviously displeased. 

''What does he want anyway? He got his report..''

She shrugged. 

''Tsk''

The man exited the room, making his way to his boss's office. He looked around, but he couldn't remember where it was. The corridors were full of identical doors. Big grey, monotonous doors, prison style, in his opinion. 

He was about to give up, when he saw a plume of smoke coming under a door. There were two possibilities: either there was a fire or his boss was smoking the whole country's supplies in cigars. Probably the second one. 

He knocked the door three times and entered. His first reaction was to cover his face with one hand, while shaking the other to clear the smoke.

''Are you taking a sauna here? Open up the window NOW! ''

''Calm down Roronoa. I didn't know that you can't stand a little smoke''the boss said smirking. 

''If you're interested on dying early, that's your problem, but you won't drag us along with you''

''A haha. Why not? I would enjoy some company to the other world''

''Tell me what you want Smoker. I'm tired and I need to rest''

''Zoro, you are one of my most valuable agents here and your missions are always followed by total success. You work only one year in this job and you progress faster than anyone here. I called you to announce you that I will promote you to a higher rank..From now on you are 'special agent' Roronoa Zoro''

''Wow, great...'', Zoro said with a bored tone.''If that's all, I would like to take my leave''

''You don't even care, do you?''

''Why should I? I work here as a favour to my late father and that's all. I didn't chose this job, this life. I want you to know that this year will be my last here. I'll save some money and then I'll resign.''

''Think about it Zoro. It will be a waste of talent, if you quit from your position'', Smoker said trying to change his subordinate's decision. ''

Zoro shook his head.

''If I stay here, it will be a waste of my life'',the young man said dropping the corners of his lips making an upside down smile. 

''Anyway, if that's all you wanted to say, I would like to leave now..''Zoro headed for the door. He paced slow with his head bowed like he was defeated from the life itself. 

''Zoro! Just promise me to think about it again.I can manage to give you some time off, claiming sickness.You work harder than anyone else.Some rest would benefit you''

''See you tomorrow boss''.Zoro closed the door behind him and left.

****

^The next day^ 

Nami woke up bright and early and checked the clock, while rubbing her eye. With the corner of her eye, she caught her boyfriend being half in floor and half in bed.He was snoring like there was no tomorrow, with saliva running and spilling from his mouth on the floor. She made a noise of disgust, but she got used to it, living with Luffy so many years. 

''Luffy wake up'', said with sleepy voice, while she stretched her long linbs like a cat. 

No response from her boyfriend.She took her pillow and threw it with all of her strength on him. At her surprise, he caught it in the air.

''Well,he never stops to amaze me..'', she said with a lazy smile...

Suddenly she snapped from her sleeping mode looking at the clock again '10:00 a.m.' 

''Oh god, the appointment. I hope Sanji has woken up''  

She hastily threw the sheets on the floor and run with a speed that she didn't knew she had. She slipped in front of Sanji's door room and kneeled the distance until reaching his bed. 

'What's that? Why am I shaking? Is this an earthquake?' Sanji was thinking, while still being on dream mode. 

''Sanji! Wake up! You're going to be late! Wake up dammit! ''

A displeased moan was heard and Nami knew that her blond friend was slowly waking up. 

''Leave me alone old geezer. I wanna sleep''

''Sorry Sanji, but we need drastic measures.''A powerful slap echoed in the room and invaded Sanji's unconscious, dragging him violently back to reality. 

Nami backed off like a kitten, lightly and sweetly. She rubbed her neck awkwardly making a forced smile.

''Good you're awake. Your appointment with the notary is in half an hour. You need to hurry''

Sanji tousled his hair.

''I can't believe I overslept. I don't even have enough time to take a bath and get dressed''

''Also you need to take a cab. I can't drive you. My shift starts in an hour.''

''What about Luffy?''

''Luffy doesn't have a car or a driver's licence''

''Holy crap. Thanks Nami-swan, I owe you''

''Oh, don't mention it dear. We'll find a way to repay me, I'm sure''. She smiled so innocently, when thoughts of money were passing through her mind.

He looked at himself in the mirror. It was like he hadn't sleep for days. The contrast of pale skin and black circles, was giving him a deadlier look. The cherry on the cake was that red  palm on his face, which he suspects that belongs to his beloved Nami. 

He opened his suitcase to find clothes. Shirts were flying in the room, decorating the floor. Time was rolling and he was still wearing pijamas. 

He took out a pink shirt and put up a pair of dark blue jeans. He didn't have time for more formal dressing. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He still looked bad, but at least he was presentable. 

****  
10:40 

Sanji arrived at his destination at last. He paid the taxi driver and took a look on his hand watch. 

''Well, I'm not that late. Let's see now, in which number is his office..''.He took a wrapped paper with the directions from his pocket..''It's building number 42..hmm, it's on the left side of the street..'' 

The road that Sanji had to cross was quite wide and there was no end to the cars. When they made this road they didn't have pedestrians in mind, as the traffic lights didn't seem to change colour for ten full minutes. 

Sanji lost his patience. When he saw that the street was clearing slowly from the cars, he ran as fast as he could to cross this endless hell. Some meters left to reach the other side, when a bike driver appeared coming with full speed at him. 

Sanji didn't have time to react, while the driver braked sharply his bike. Yet that wasn't enought to completely stop the bike and Sanji took a hit falling on the ground. 

The driver got off his bike and ran towards him. 

''Hey, are you alright?'',the driver asked and tried to help his victim.

Sanji groaned. He wasn't hurt, but the fall was unpleasant. 

''Do I look fine to you, you stupid ass?''

''Actually no, you look out of your mind..,the man stated and took of his helmet. 

''Why did you crossed the street with red? Do you have colour blindness or were you absent when they taught in school about traffic lights?''

Sanji frowned. ''Well maybe I saw your green stupid hair and I thought that you were the signal to cross the street..'' 

''Just admit that it was your stupidity that you ended up hurt and shut that foul mouth of yours.''

''You had way passed the speed limit and besides how was I supposed to cross the street when the signal didn't change to green. If that damn traffic light worked in the first place, I would have crossed the street like a normal person.''

Zoro smirked and crossed his hands. ''Did you tried to press the button under the traffic light to change the signal?''

Sanji just noticed that indeed there was a button and now a wave of shame penetrated him. He couldn't help, but blushing and the other man chuckled. 

''Hey don't worry, I understand. Your girlfriend dumbed you and are all sloppy now''

''What gave you the impression that I was dumbed''

''Well, you look like a crap.''Sanji rolled his eyes at the comment. ''It's obvious that you haven't slept and'' Zoro pointed his finger on his cheek''that cute tattooed palm on your cheek, tells me all I need to know''

Today Sanji have forgotten his cigarettes, he hadn't drink coffe, he was late for his appointment  and he had a bastard laughing at his hedious appearance. He deserved to be a little angry. 

''You know what..My face isn't the only thing that will look like a crap in a sec''

Zoro wasn't fast enough to understand what the other man was talking about, until he saw his bike falling on the street, by a powerful kick. 

''Now, I don't feel lonely. There is another crap to keep me company''  

A kick that powerful broke the mirrors and destroyed a part of the left side of the bike. Zoro didn't have time to possess what happened. 

''Excuse me now, I'm late for my appointment''

Zoro grabbed him from the shirt and didn't let go.

''You won't go anywhere blondie. You'll pay for the damage. Bikes like this, doesn't grow on trees. I spent money to buy it not lollipops.''

''You almost murdered me with that devil, you made fun of me and you expect me to pay? No thanks, I'll pass''

Sanji left Zoro behind and he entered the building 42 to meet with notary Tony Chopper. 

''I hope I'll never see that stupid asshole's face again'', Zoro mumbled with anger. 

He took his cell phone out of his leather jacket.

''Hey Franky, I need help''

****

''So you tell me Chopper that grandma Kureha left me her apartment and 10.000 cash?''

''Yes mr. Sanji.''

''Please call me Sanji. I am not that older than you''

''Alright Sanji.You know your grandma was a good friend of mime. She didn't have any closer relative than you, but she told me that she left her possessions in good hands'', the young notary said with a toothy smile.

''It's weird, because I don't even knew her. I saw her once when I was little, but I don't really remember her.''

''Too bad. I'm sure you would like her''

''So Chopper, what do I do now?''  

''Simple. You have two options. You can either accept or deny your inheritance. You don't have to answer me now. You can go and see your grandma's house, too. Here's the adress. The apartment is on the second floor. You can find the keys from your neighbour. He lives next door. There are only two apartments on each floor so you won't have problem to find it.''

''Thank you Chopper. I'm heading right now to see it and I'll give you a call. I doubt that I will deny the inheritance anyway'' 

****

''What do you think Franky?''

''It's not that bad, but I will need some spare parts to replace the mirrors and the damage on the left side. It still functions, but I can't believe that one kick damaged your bike that much.''

''I can't believe it either. Is it alright to bring her to you tomorrow afternoon on the garage? ''

''It's super cool bro. I'll wait for you', Franky said raising his thumb. He got on his car and left his green haired friend behind, waving from the window.

Zoro looked at the sky. It was clouded with some sun rays made their way out of this grey  foam. He put on his helmet when his eye caught a familiar figure on the way. He wish didn't come true after all. He saw that bastard's face sooner than he expected. 

Suddenly it started drizzle and it wasn't much later when a heavier rain made its appearance. 

Sanji on the other side, pretended that he didn't see the green haired idiot from before. He couldn't believe that he was still there. Worst of all, he even forgot his cell phone and he couldn't call for a cab. He obviously didn't have an umbrella and there was no bus station in the area. 

'Oh man, the rain gets stronger. My grandma's house is closer than Nami's, but still I can't go on foot.'

Sanji took a look at the other man. 

'I couldn't ask for a ride, not from that dumbass'

'Whatever it's not that I have any other choice'

''Hey, you from before!'' Zoro turned to see that the other man was calling him. Him of all people.

''Give me a ride!''Zoro rolled his eyes. An angry feeling was growing inside him, an irresistible desire to punch the guy standing in front of him; the guy who broke his bike and right now has the audacity to order him around. 'Yeah right, I'll pass'

''Don't look at me with that look. It's the least you can do for me, after you violently hit me with that devil'', Sanji said.

Zoro didn't say a word. He was stunned by the other man's confidence in his words. The nerve of his could drive him crazy. Without a second thought, Zoro turned the key in the ignition ready to escape with full speed. Before his departure, he raised his middle finger.''Go fuck yourself blondie''

Sanji opened his mouth ready to talk back, but the other man opened the throttle and his bike surged forward creating a ginormous wave of water that showered Sanji from top to toe.  
Sanji shut his eyes tightly, as a wave of humiliation conquered his body. 

''If god exists in this world I hope to make him pay''

Sanji started pacing carefully, heading for his grandma's house. The rain didn't show any signs of stopping and he had a big distance to cover. The roads were slowly turned into rivers and the continuous lighting didn't make the situation more pleasurable. The streets were deserted of course. Who in the right mind would go out for a walk in a day like this? And here he was,  walking like it was a walk in a flowery field...

****  
'Maybe I should have given him a ride after all. No, no, no, what am I thinking. That guy was an ass..still, I made fun of him. No, that doesn't give him the right to break my bike. He could have kicked me instead if he wanted to. The streets seem very dangerous though.Aa, stop it Zoro don't feel bad. He maybe found someone else to help him. But if he could do that, he wouldn't have ask me in the first place. No,no he is fine, I'm sure..' 

Zoro thought almost reaching his house. He still had doubts if he made the right choice, but oh well...

****

Zoro immediately changed his clothes when he entered his apartment. He checked his cell phone. Zoro preferred the old fashioned models with buttons. Touch screens were just a creation of Devil, that he would never understand. And speak of the devil...p> '5 missed calls by evil witch'.  
'Nami?! What does see want..'

Zoro pressed the calling button  
''Hello?!''

''Hey Nami! It's Zoro. I found your calls. Is everything alright?''

''Yes, I just called to see how are you and when will you come back''

''I returned yesterday and they forced me from work to take six days off ''

''That's great Zoro! Now you can hang out with us more and maybe you can get yourself a boyfriend ''

Nami was trying really hard to bring the topic about Sanji indirectly to Zoro.

''First I didn't accept to take that meaningless day off and second you can't just get yourself a boyfriend in six days unless it's for a quick one, if get what I'm mean...''

''You got this wrong Zoro. Miracles happend in six days. Come on...we haven't seen you for weeks. Don't you miss your friends? ''

''I promise. I'll find some time to see you guys''

''That's the spirit Zoro.It's also a good chance to introduce you all to my old friend from high school, Sanji..''

****  
In the meantime, Sanji made it to the apartment block. He was wet from top to toe and he left watery trails behind him. 

As he entered the elevator he remembered that his neighbour had the apartment key and as Chopper said there are two apartments on each floor, so he won't have a problem finding it.

He looks like he went swimming wearing his clothes, but he guesses that his neighbour won't misunderstand him. It's not that he stinks. It's perfectly natural to become like that on a rainy day. 

He stands in front of his neighbour's door. The bell says:Roronoa. 

'Cool surname, better than mine for sure'

****

''I hope at least he is not some idiot with big idea for himself''

''I'm sure Zoro you and Sanji will get along just fine.''

Sanji rang the bell and waited for the door to open.

Zoro interrupted his conversation with Nami to answer the door.

''Give me a sec Nami. Someone's on the door''

Sanji is just waiting when the door opens with a big and  unexpected turn of events. 

Zoro opened his eyes widely. His visitor caught him by surprise. 

''I'll call you later'',he said hastily  and hanged up the phone.

Sanji was staring at him with fury. His eyes were spilling fire and a forced smile completed his murderous face.

''Well, well..It seems that God exists after all...''

****  
TBC


	2. Speak of the Devil

''Damn that Zoro..he hanged up on me..''Nami placed her cell phone on the counter next to the checkout. 

'And I was about to get to the good part..Oh whatever, he promised to hang out with us, so want it or not he'll meet with Sanji eventually', she thought rubbing her palms deviously.

''Hey, seller!'', an angry woman barked coming out from the fitting room and Nami rolled her eyes. 

''How can I help you miss?'', Nami asked pretending to be as much polite as she could. 

''The zipper is broken. It doesn't go up''

''It's not the zipper broken, dear. You are fat''

''How dare you speaking to a client like that? And for your information, I weight only 50 kilos(110,23 pounds).'' She claimed placing her hands on her waist. 

''The dead weight may be 50 kilos. Gross weight is definitely 100 kilos(220,46 pounds)at least.'' Nami started loosing her patience. 

''I'll show you'' The woman forced the zipper up and the other side of the dress exploded. Nami was staring in shock. She gritted her teeth on the sight of the ripped dress and moved towards the woman. 

''See that girl? I told you the zipper was broken. Now bring me another dress'', she ordered.   
''Oh no, not in my shift. You'll pay for that dress or I swear I'll kill you with my bare hands'', Nami said with a threatening voice that made the woman look like a scared puppy. 

''B-b-but, I don't have enough money for a store like this'', she muttered.

''I don't care. Call someone who does, or you won't get out of here alive today''

Her cold voice made the woman shiver. She took her cell phone out of her purse.

''Yes honey, it's me. Can you lent me some money...''

''That's better'', Nami said satisfied, as she checked the time from her phone. ''Maybe I should try calling him again...''

****

Zoro was petrified in front of the other man's sight. He didn't waste time though. When he realised what was going on, he hurriedly closed the door, but the blond blocked it with his foot and gave him a watery kick in the belly to take out his burning anger.

Zoro fell on the floor like a rug doll. He coughed, while he standed on his knees.  

''I must be dreaming...How did you manage to find me, you psyco?'', Zoro asked desperately, looking puzzled. 

''I tracked your trails with my dog nose'', Sanji said with a bored look. Zoro didn't respond to the comment, waiting for the real answer. 

''It was pure luck or maybe fate. It seems that superior forces wanted me to teach you a lesson for good manners..''  

''Cut the crap! You kicked me, you broke my bike..You had enough fun for today, don't you think?''

''Are you kidding? After you soaked me with water, leaving me behind to get drown, don't you dare whine to me for breaking your little toy'', the blond said with poison in his voice. 

Zoro closed his eyes tightly, taking a deep breath filling his lungs, with oxygen that he desperately needed right now or else he would explode. He standed up slowly and looked directly at the arrogant blond's eyes and cracked a smile.

''You know... I've never met, in my entire life'', he emphasised, rubbing his temple, ''a more spoiled, irritating and bigger asshole. Believe me, you have reached the top'', he growled.

''Now, that was rude mossy. Do you have smoke?'', he asked bluntly and the other man arced his brow. 

''No''

''Damn, you are useless''

''Are you for real, blondie?''

''Look, I couldn't care less, for your opinion about me grass head. Besides, mine about you is not good either...Anyway, I didn't come here to pay you a visit. That was a coincidence as a said earlier''

''Then what did you came here for? Are you some kind of door salesman?'', he asked, making the other man roll his eyes.

''You wish stupid. I'm only here to take my keys, so give them and I'm out!'', Sanji said as he extended his hand waiting for the keys. ''Your face is already a red flag for my suppressed anger, so get over with it..'', he added.

Zoro looked at him with a questioning look, like he was talking alien. What keys? What is that guy talking about? He just couldn't put his finger on it.

''What keys?'', he finally asked, still looking at the other man like he was nuts. ''I don't remember taking your keys..''

Sanji sighed. ''Don't look at me like I escaped from the madhouse mossy. I'm talking about the keys for the apartment next door'', he said pointing his thumb at the direction of the apartment.

Zoro averted his gaze from Sanji trying to gather up his thoughts. 

''I am suppose to give the keys to the heir of t....''The realisation hit Zoro in the head. His jaw fell and any effort to speak was futile. He didn't know what to say. What are the chances, that the guy he argued today, turned out to be his new neighbour. Of all the people that exist in this world, it has to be him.

''I am the heir of...''

''But you won't stay right?'' Zoro interrupted him, hoping that the other man would say 'yes'.''You just said it yourself. You can't stand my face and believe me, the feelings are mutual''

''As I hate to admit it, you are right; I can't stand you. But nothing would give me more satisfaction, than staying here to get on your nerves'', he said and a crafty smile decorated his face.

''I knew it! You are a psyco! The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Of course, you have the blood of that old crone Kureha. It makes perfect sense now.''

''May I guess, that you didn't like granny?''

''I hated her. She was bullying me all the time, about the colour of my hair..s-she even harassed me sexually...'' 

Zoro's face made a disgusted expression at the thought of the numerous incidents. ''Once she...'' 

Zoro stopped talking, when he heard a snort and realised to whom he was talking to. His face was coloured to all the shades of red that exist in this world and Sanji bursted out from laughing. 

''An, an old...''Sanji couldn't catch his breath from laughing. His eyes were crying from laughing.'' An old woman was hitting on you and you were helpless?'', he said and cleared his laughing tears.''Don't tell me that she raped you?''

''Shut up! You weren't there to know'', he exclaimed, still red from before. 

''Too bad. It would make a great show. I can't imagine a big guy like you, running away from an old lady, like helpless little girl, screaming: Go away, I'm scared'', he said i high pitched voice. 

Zoro rolled his eyes. The joke went too far. He left hastily for his room, leaving the other man alone on the living room. When he returned, he grabbed Sanji by the wrist and placed the keys on his cupped palm. ''Take your keys and get out of here. I've had enough of you for one day''

Sanji looked at him displeased. ''That's exactly,what I was going to do..'', he said and closed the door behind him.

Zoro was staring at the door. 'What a day..', he thought.

Suddenly, he felt a vibration on his pocket. It is necessary, when someone works a position like Zoro's to be extra careful. Absolute secrecy and silence at espionage missions is uterly requested, so out of habit, he doesn't have any ring tone. 

''Hey witch''

'What happened? Why did you hang up?'

''No big deal. Tell me now, have you made any plans with the others?''

'Not yet, but I was thinking to gather together at the 'East Blue', tonight. I heard that Vivi was discharged from hospital and she's going to sing tonight, so I thought that maybe she would feel better, if we were at her first live, after you know...'

''Yeah, I know. I haven't even seen her after her accident''

'So you agree?'

''Sure! If it's for Vivi, I'm in'' 

'Great! I'll text the time we'll  meet'

'' 'kay witch''

'Thanks, I know I'm charming, but too bad for you I'm not single'

''Yeah, like I would ever get involved with you. I'm not stupid like Luffy''

'Whatever, Zoro.. Just for tonight, behave in front of my guest and don't redicule me'

''Like I care. If he doesn't like me he can go fuck himself''

'I was hoping you could help him with that', she murmured hastily. 

''What was that?''

'Nothing, I said he is very cool. You'll definitely like him'

''That's not what you said, but I'll pretend that I misheard you. The last thing I want is some stupid tryst out of nowhere''

''Why? It's been two years and you still refuse to find someone to spend more, than the night with..'

''I don't want to, alright?! It doesn't worth it to get with someone that will eventually dump you. If that's what you want me to do, then I'll pass. I've had enough with these relationship crap''

'You are just stubborn, but-'

''Enough! Text me the time and see you tonight. Bye'', he said hanging up the phone. He dove into his couch, exhaling, while he slowly fell asleep. 

****  
   
'Stupid', Sanji said in his mind, as he closed the door behind him. His new apartment, was waiting for him and he wouldn't loose any more minute.

As he opened the door, he entered to the dark apartment, still leaving trails of water behind him. Kicking the door to close behind him, he spotted the windows of the apartment; covered with heavy curtains that didn't let the light to enter. The blond yanked them open for the light to enter and what he saw, left him stunned only with one glance. 

The place was huge, exactly like that green-haired idiot's, but this one was just amazing. It wasn't a state of the art apartment, but it had the charm of the old times. The living room had a retro style, so classic. Vintage paintings hanging from the walls, there was also a pickup for vinyls and she had plenty of them. Michael Jackson, Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd and more other.. The leather couch decorating the living room, was dreamy and too comfortable. 

Sanji though, looked for the kitchen almost immediately and he realised that it was shared with the living room. It wasn't a big kitchen, but it was so neat. Clean, everything in order and come to think of it, the whole place was like that. It had everything a house need, but nothing that shown that someone else used to live here. Weird. 

After his little research, Sanji undressed, leaving his clothes to dry and he had a shower.

Despite everything he said to his new neighbour, he wasn't sure if he should leave France. His whole life is there. His home, his past, his job, the old man. On contrary, here the only thing he had, was Nami. She is his best friend and all, but still, is she a good reason to stay here? 

****

''It's about time Sanji. Where have you been all these hours and without your cell phone? It's...'', the orange haired lady took a look at the wall watch, ''..5:45. We got worried that you got lost or that something happened to you'', she said concerned. 

''I'm sorry Nami, didn't mean to. How can I make it up for you?''

His high school friend grinned, coming closer. ''You could tell me what did the notary said. What did you inherit?''

''I got an apartment and...'', he stopped, smirking at Nami, which made her more excited about the result''...10.000 cash''

Nami gulped loudly, while she stared at Sanji with wide opened eyes. ''T-T-Ten... thousand, thousand'' She jumped from happiness and hugged Sanji tighty. Her thrill was so overwhelming, that she actually started crying. ''I love you Sanji''

''Hey, Nami that's just mean. You love Sanji more now, because he has money'', the staw-hat boy intervened, while he was stuffing his face with food. 

''Hmm, maybe if you make more money, than Sanji's, I'll reconcider of not dumping you'', she said with playful voice.

''Come on Nami. Stop teasing the poor guy. I didn't came in time to cook you and he is even eating the raw meat in the fridge. Don't add more stress to him'' When Sanji realised what just said, he kicked Luffy out of the fidge.

''What was that for Sanji?'', the boy asked confused. 

''You ate all the supplies and even the raw meat with the blood? Are you nuts? Do you know how insalubrious is that?''

Nami sighed.''Don't bother with him Sanji, he doesn't even paying attention to you. What's more important now is to decide how you will make a good use of your money''

Sanji looked a bit puzzled. ''What do you mean?''

''Come in Sanji, what do I mean... That's your big chance. This inheritance came from heaven. You have your own apartment and enough cash to spend for some time, until you find a job and make a start''

''Whoa, whoa Nami slow down. I never said that I would stay here. I could rent the apartment and just return to France. The money can stay in the bank and I could use them for  emergency''

''For God's sake Sanji. You are twenty four. You need to become more independent. You can't keep relying on Zeff for the rest of your life''

He frowned. ''I-I don't''

''Yes, you do. I know that no one works harder than you at the restaurant, but still, it's a job that you didn't find yourself. Do you really want to stay like this forever and not challenge yourself by grabbing this opportunity to test your own skills?''

Sanji lit a cigarette as Nami's words needed some thought. He didn't speak for a while and Nami felt that she needed to fill the silence. She came closer wrapping her arm to his shoulder to comfort him.

''It won't be easy, but it will worth the try. I know that you own your life to Zeff, but it's time to start living for yourself and not for him, don't you think?'', she said with gentle voice, rubbing his arm. ''I bet he doesn't want that himself''

''No, he doesn't. In fact, nothing would make him happier, than getting rid of me'', he said chuckling and locked his eyes with the beautiful brown of his friend. 

''Are you angry for what I said?''

''Oh no no, I could never be angry with you. You are the apple of my eye, after all'', he said pinching her cheek, earning a gentle smile from her. ''You told me what you felt and I promise you, I'll think about it'' 

Her smile became a broad grin, followed by a tight hug. ''Oh Sanji, I missed you...You are the most genial friend I have. I hope you stay here''

''Yeah Sanji, don't leave us'', Luffy intervened wrapping his hands around them.

''By the way, we have plans to meet with the rest of the gang tonight and everyone will be there to meet you. You'll come right?''

''Sure, I don't have a problem''

''Great! Zoro is free to come today, too, so I'll introduce you to him. Be charming as always''

''No Nami, please I don't want this. I'm more than willing to make new friends, but no I don't want get myself in trouble with relationship stuff'' 

''Wait Nami! You wanna do matchmake to Zoro and Sanji? Zoro will kill you!'', Luffy said.

''Don't be an idiot Luffy. I told him and he is cool with that'', she said obviously lying and looked the other way. 

Luffy took a closer look at Nami and hummed. ''I don't believe you. Zoro would never agree on something like that. He is still hurt from his divor-'' Nami skittered to zip her boyfriend's mouth.

''That guy is divorced? Yeah, I'll definitely pass''

''Come on Sanji, what's the problem?'', the orange-haired asked frowning. 

''Look, I know I sound like a jerk, but I can't deal with a divorced guy. I mean I can't even solve my own problems, let alone someone else's''

''Oh don't worry, it's been two years. That's plenty of time to get over it and Zoro needs to move on somehow. Now, we'll meet with the others at 22:00 and I want the both of you ready at least thirty minutes earlier. Understood boys?''

They both nodded simultaneously. 

****  
^20:30^

Zoro was still sleeping, when he fell on the floor, with a bump echoing the living room. He groaned displeased as he was abruptly awaken. Being brleary, he search for his cell phone, just using the sense of touch. 

When he found it, he pressed the buttons lighting the screen. The light blinded him and blinked a couple of times, but he managed to read the message Nami sent him two hours ago.

From: Evil Witch   
Sent to: Me

[ We'll meet at ten, but make sure to start two hours earlier. You'll probably get lost as always... See ya!♡]

Recieved at: 18:32 

He rolled his eyes. 'Stupid witch I don't get lost..But she's right. Thanks to that blonde bastard I don't have the bike to get there and the bar it's like one hour from here. If I take the bus, I'll arrive tomorrow at best. Maybe I should call a taxi..', he thought as he headed to his bedroom to change. Pulling the drawer of his dresser, he took out one by one his shirts to decide, which he should wear. He spotted a black shirt and unfolded it. Looking at the words imprinted on it and chuckled. 'Born to be child'. That shirt was his birthday present last year, made just for him, by Nami, but he wouldn't wear it. The last thing he wants is fingers pointing at him.

'Maybe I should call Nami, telling her that I got lost and I won't come' He shook his head. 'I have to go for Vivi, but I am so not in the mood.., especially after everything that happened today. I don't want to see blonde person at least for tonight', he thought and started getting dressed. 

****  
^21:50^

Zoro arrived at the bar, when he was stopped by a hand in front of the door. He turned his head only to see his co-worker Robin along with her husband Franky. 

''Hello mr. agent! I don't believe you are the first one to come. Noone has arrived yet''

''Yeah bro. You were late, even when you had your bike. What's your secret?'', he teased him with Robin smiling at him.

''Glad to see you too guys'', he said rolling his eyes, while he entered the bar with his friends following behind. 

The 'East Blue', was the bar the gang first met with Vivi. It belongs to her Uncle Pell and she sings here, since she was in high school. The place has a small stage in the center and tables around. It is their watering hole for years now.

''So where are the others?'', Zoro asked as they sat at table close to the stage.

''Nami texted me ten minutes ago on Facebook, that she is on her way here with Luffy and her friend from France. Ussop and Kaya won't be late either..Oh there they are'' Robin spotted them looking around for them.

Franky waved at their direction. ''Hey guys! Over here!''

****

Sanji, Nami and Luffy were the last to arrive. The blond was a bit stressed. Tonight, he was about to meet many new people, so he hoped they would like him.

Robin was the one to spot the last members of the gang and she couldn't help, but comment. ''My, my..What a handsome young man..Don't you wanna take a look mr. agent?'', she said with a sly smile.  

''No reason''

Sanji saw an extremely beautiful woman raising her hand towards them and he realised that she must be one of the friends he was supposed to meet. She looked so elegant and sic, probably older than him, but still so stunning. 

On the right, was sitting a man about her age with an' I'm in holidays' look. On the left, was a long nose guy with dark skin and curly black hair. 'Man, is he Pinocchio's live version?' 

Next to 'Pinocchio'guy, a pretty blonde girl with dark green eyes, was leaning to him. 'Damn how lucky he is'

There was also someone else on the corner, but he couldn't see him. He was facing them with his back and the spot he was sitting, was pretty dark.

Suddenly, Sanji felt a pull on his wrist and he realised that he wasn't the only one. Luffy was also pulling Nami, dragging them both to the table the gang was gathered.

''Hi guys!!'', he vociferated cheerful. ''This is Sanji and he is a cook. Sanji these are the guys. Franky, Robin, Usopp, Kaya and Zoro''

Zoro didn't pay too much attention. He murmured a 'hi', like always. 

''Nice to meet all of you''

'What was that voice? No, I must be hallucinating. There is no way I heard this voice. What are the chances, after all?' Zoro raised slowly his head only to confirm his suspicions. It must be the biggest prank of his life. It was that blond again in front of him, still not noticing him. 

Too late though. Sanji just locked his eyes with his and the surprise was overwhelming even for him.

''You again!'', the both exclaimed simultaneously, grabbing each other's shirt.

''Don't tell me it's another coincidence blondie or I swear I'll kill you. It's the third time in one day'', Zoro said angrily. 

''It is another coincidence you fucking bastard. Do you think that I'm interested to see your ugly mug wherever I go?'', Sanji said back.

''Whoa, calm down bros'', Franky interfered by separating them. ''What's going on here? Do you know each other?''

''He is the bastard that broke my bike'', Zoro said, pointing at him.

Franky smirked. ''So you are the famous asshole he was talking about..'' Sanji glared at Zoro for that. 

''Sanji is it true? You broke his bike?'', Nami asked crossing her arms.

''Yes, but he hit me with that devil, when I was crossing the street''

''Are you nuts Zoro? You could have killed him..''

''The idiot was crossing it on red light''

''But you were over the speed limit''

''No, I wasn't''

''Yes, you were''

''NO!''

''YES'' 

''SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU'', Nami yelled irritated. ''That doesn't lead us anywhere. You both sit down and don't talk to each other, unless you have something good to say. Okay?''

''Yes, my beautiful Nami. I'm so so sorry for disappointing you'', Sanji said with a sad tone. ''It won't happen again''

''That's my good Sanji'', she said smiling. 

''Tsk. Pathetic'', Zoro said rolling his eyes, while Nami glared at him. ''Alright, alright I won't talk anymore''

****

Time rolled with Sanji, slowly learning more things about each one of them. Usopp was the real Pinocchio with flesh and blood. His lies where pretty amazing, but he got tired after a while. He and his girlfriend and also Luffy with Nami went to dance, leaving on the table except him, Robin, Franky and that bastard.

''So Sanji you said you're a cook at Baratie. It's a very famous restaurant, isn't it?..''

''Indeed my beautiful Robin, I'm the sous chef there, but after meeting you, I'm thinking of staying here forever'', he said happily. 

''Please don't let Robin hold you. I'm sure all the customers have missed your crappy food'', Zoro said and Sanji was ready to attack, when Robin's hand held him back. 

''Now, now mr. agent, that's not a way to treat someone'' Robin turned her attention again at Sanji. ''To be honest, I'm surprised that you managed to become the sous chef, at a  famous restaurant like Baratie, especially at your age ''  

''Well, the old man, who owns it was teaching me, since I was a child''

''Are you still wondering Robin? He had a contact. That's how he acquired that position'', Zoro claimed. 

''Or he is extremely talented like you mr. agent'', she said with a mysterious smile not letting Sanji to react and Zoro didn't talk.

''Excuse me Robin, but is there any reason you calling him agent?'', the blond asked. 

''Oh, we are co-workers at the  police station, so I gave him that nickname for fun'', she explained. 

Agents like Zoro and Robin are trying to cover their identities, so they usually introduce themselves as common police officers. 

''That sounds right. I mean there no way that idiot would be a real agent'' Zoro squinted at him. ''He just doesn't have the brains for that. It's obvious he has rocks inside his head and that also explains the weird algae growing on it. He probably doesn't know how one plus one equals..'', he said glancing at Zoro, smirking. 

The other man made a fake smile. ''You are right blondie. I may not know how much one plus one equals, but I do know that one by one always equals one'', he said raising his middle finger to Sanji, who looked at him with a frozen expression that immediately changed to an angry one.

''You are itching for a fight grass-head bastard, aren't you?''

''What if I do? What are you going to do, blondie?''

They were both about to exchange blows, when Nami got between them at the right time. ''Sit down boys. Now!'', she ordered and they obeyed. ''Vivi is about to perform and I won't allow any wrangling around her'' 

Sanji turned his head towards the stage and he saw a beautiful girl being escorted there by an older man. She had very long hair dyed at a sky blue colour. Her eyes were black with long eyelashes decorating them. She was wearing a deep purple dress not very long, not very short; up to her knees. Her hands were covered by black lace gloves. 

She was very attractive, but what Sanji noticed immediately was the melancholy in her face that she tried to hide behind her fake smiles. ''Nami dear'', Sanji whispered, ''do you know that girl?''

''It's a friend of ours. She sings here, but I'll tell you more later''

Music started playing and then her angelic voice was heard..

Moving near the edge at night  
Dust is dancing in the space  
A dog and bird are far away  
The sun comes up and down each day  
Light and shadow change the walls  
Halley's comet's come and gone  
The things I touch are made of stone  
Falling through this night alone  
Love  
Don't go away  
Come back this way  
Come back and stay  
Forever and ever  
Please stay

....

Sanji had only eyes for her and he couldn't turn his gaze anywhere else. She had such expressive face, so much sentiment in her voice. At some point he felt her eyes on him.

....

Dust is dancing in the space  
A dog and bird are far away  
The sun comes up and down each day  
The river flows out to the sea  
Love  
Don't go away  
Come back this way  
Come back and stay  
Forever and ever  
The world spins...

''Ah, what a lovely girl...'', Sanji said.

''Don't even think about it Sanji. This girl isn't for you''

''Why Nami? Didn't you see how she was looking at me the whole time? I'm telling you there was something between us''

Zoro snorted. ''How poncy can you be, you dumb blond? Vivi wasn't looking at you. She's blind''

''What?'', he asked concerned. 

''Of course that the only way for someone to look at your stupid face''

''Shut up Zoro..'', Nami said and looked at Sanji. ''It's unfortunate, it's true I'm afraid. Last month she got married and right after her wedding she and her husband, had a terrible car accident... he died and she lost her eyesight...''

Sanji lit a cigarette. ''So she is a widow''

She nodded. ''She doesn't want to talk about it and she tries to act like nothing happened. I understand that she needs her time, but still, keeping everything inside her, won't help her either''

Sanji excused himself and went outside, while Vivi continued singing. Twenty minutes later, Sanji returned and he saw that the singer was sitting on their table.

''At last Sanji. Where did you go? We were worried..'', Nami said.

''It was to good to be true. I thought you left forever'', Zoro commented, but the blond ignored him.

''I'm sorry Nami, I just went for a walk'' 

''Oh that's right! Vivi, this is the friend I was talking you about, Sanji. Sanji that's Vivi''

''Nice to meet you Sanji'', she said with a gentle smile, that still hid sadness behind it.

''No, it's my pleasure to meet the girl that enchanted me with her voice tonight'' Sanji pulled out from his vest a flower and placed it to the girl's hand. ''I picked that up for you on my way here''

Vivi touched it and realised it was a flower. ''T-Thank you, that's so kind of you, but I prefer not to take flowers from men..''

''Don't you like flowers?''

''No, I do, but-''

''Feel it... and tell me, which flower it is''

Vivi touched carefully the petals to feel the shape and smell it to recognise it. ''Is it a gladiolus, right?'' 

''Yes, but do you know what it means?'' She shook her head.

''It means to never give up fighting'' 

''I... thanks Sanji..'', she said smiling and that was the first real smile Sanji saw from her. Not forced, but coming right from her heart. 

He also felt the others looking at him smiling, except Zoro of course. He was just staring at him weirdly. 

''What are you looking at mossy?''

''Nothing.. I just didn't know you can act like a human''

''I act like a human, when I receive humane treatment'', Sanji said pouting.  

Zoro snorted. ''Next time I'll pet your head and give you a cookie, so you won't bite me''

The blond gave him a dirty look and didn't talk to him for the rest of the night...

****  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth is, that the beautiful music of 'twin peaks', inspired me for this fic. 15 chapters is the first part and I haven't decided the chapters for the second. I have many ideas and I hope to express them all the best way I can. The song I used for Vivi was from Julee Cruise- The world spins :P ♡


	3. Ball is in your court

It was 3:00 in the morning and the gang was the only group left at 'East Blue'. Usopp and Kaya left earlier, because they had to wake up early for work. The bar was about to close and the rest of the guys gathered outside the entrance. Vivi was the last to come out, using her uncle's help to walk and they locked the door. 

''Guys, thank you for coming to hear me tonignt. It meant so much, really'', Vivi said looking not to a particular direction. 

''Don't even mention it, Vivi. You can always count on us. You know that, right?'', Nami asked for confirmation. 

''Yes'', she said and a tear trickled from her cheek and she immediately cleared it. ''I'm sorry, I'm a bit sensitive lately. Anyway, does any of you want to give them a ride to their home?''

''Oh no Vivi, we're fine'', Sanji said on behalf of everyone. ''You go get some rest'' Sanji rubbed friendly her back to reassure her and they all agreed with him. 

They said their goodbyes as she turned to leave, but she suddenly stopped. ''Sanji!''

''Yes, Vivi you need something?''

The blind girl followed his voice with slow steps, until the blond touched her, so to know that she reached him. She used her fingers to find his shoulders and wrapped her hands around them, hugging Sanji. ''I wanted to apologise for before''

''Appologise?'', he asked confused. 

''For rejecting your flower, when you first gave it to me. I didn't want to be rude...I just thought you were trying to flirt with me and with all the stuff I heard about you from Nami...''

Zoro snorted and Sanji took a look at Nami, who coincidentally turned her head the other way, but her red ears betrayed her.

''Don't worry Vivi, I understand, you don't have to apologise. I'm glad that you liked it in the end''

''Sure I did; and I promise I worship it like treasure'', she said smiling and hugged him once again. ''See you, guys!''

''Bye Vivi'', they all said almost simultaneously. 

After that Zoro started to walking away. 

''Now, now, where do you think you're going Zoro?'', Nami asked.

''Where do you think witch? To my home of course'', he stated with a bored look and Nami cracked a smile. 

''And how are you planning on returning?''

''Exactly the way I came. With a taxi''

''There's no way you'll find a taxi this late at night''

''Then I'll go on foot''

''Forget it. The distance is very long up to your house and you'll get lost 100%'' Zoro frowned at the comment, mostly because he heard the dumb blond murmuring a 'what an idiot..'

''That's true mr. agent. You can't leave by yourself. We would give you a ride, but our house is very close, so we didn't take the car..''

''Hey, why don't you give him a ride sis?'', Franky asked, pointing at Nami. 

''I can't, I'm sorry. His home is not on our way and I'll need to burn extra fuel and you know how expensive it is to fill up your car, don't you?''

''Come on Nami. Zoro is our friend. Why don't we take him to our house for tonight?'', Luffy suggested with a big smile. ''He can share the bed with Sanji''

At that comment, both Sanji and Zoro locked their wide opened eyes. ''NEVER'', the exclaimed in the exact same time. 

''I prefer to sleep on the streets, than to share even the same room with that psycho''

''Yeah, like I would die to sleep with you, bastard''

''Alright, we get it guys. There is only one solution left. You walk him to his home Sanji and then you sleep at your apartment'', Nami said.

''Please Nami, why me?'', the blond complained. 

''Yeah witch, forget it. I can't stand him even for a minute, let alone an hour''

''Look Zoro. Luffy can't take you. He doesn't know how to get to your home either. I don't want to walk, so the only one left is Sanji''

They both whined, but they accepted her suggestion in the end.

****

The two neighbours walked in absolute silence for twenty full minutes. Sanji lit the cigarettes one after the other. This is probably the most boring time of his life. He could see with his peripheral vision the other man glaring at him. It's possible that he was irritated by his little habit. Sanji on the other hand, pretended that didn't notice and blew smoke 'by accident' to his direction. At some point, he put out his cigarette and took out his packet again to lit another one, but to his surprise, it was empty. 

''Damn, that was my last one'', he complained. 

''Finally, I can breathe''

''Don't blow it out of proportion. It's an open space. You had plenty air to breathe''

''Plenty toxic air, as you didn't stop smoking like a chimney the whole night and not only that, you blew that thing in my face all the time, on purpose of course'', Zoro said angrily. 

Sanji bit the inside of his cheek, trying not to laugh. ''I didn't do such thing and besides it was just a little smoke''

Zoro sighed. ''You are a younger version of my boss. I still don't get, what satisfaction you people find in this crap. What does it offer, except for reducing your life span? Are you that eager to die early?'' 

''I don't know, why I smoke'', he admitted and Zoro turned his attention to him. ''I don't even remember, why I started it in the first place, but I know it makes me feel good, so it may not be that bad after all''

''The pleasure it offers is fake. You can find a real one in other things, that are usually free and without risking your life''

''Nice speech, from someone, who drank booze all night, like there was no tomorrow'', Sanji said smirking. 

''Forget it! It's my fault for concidering, even for a minute that we could talk like normal people''

''Truth is harsh, huh? Like I would stay silent, while you are not better either'', the blond said, but the other man didn't respond, returning back to this insufferable silence. 

As long as Sanji occupied himself by smoking, he could withstand the silence, but right now it filled him with anxiety. On the other hand, he didn't feel like talking to that bastard, so he mumbled a song to break the silence...

It's been a hard day's night, and I been working like a dog  
It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log  
But when I get home to you I'll find the things that you do  
Will make me feel alright.. 

Not knowing the rest of the lyrics, he just sang the melody.

''Shut up already! You are obviously out of the tune and you are getting on my nerves''

''Stupid grass head, you are just jealous, because I'm handsome and talented at the same time, while you...'', he chuckled and didn't complete his sentence. 

''Oh God how modest you are..''

Sanji didn't comment and started singing again the same song, but in a special version he just made.

It's been a hard day's night, and mossy's pooping on the floor..  
It's been a hard day's night, he should be shiting on his bowl  
But when I get home to him I'll find the things that he did  
Will make me clean all night.. 

''For God's sake, show some mercy and zip it. I'm begging you...'' Sanji couldn't hold his laughter, because of the other man's scarlet face. He was so obviously embarrassed by the song.

''You'll grow old very soon if you keep on whining all the time, about everything, mossy..and you'll make wrinkles''

''I just want some peace and quiet, please. Today, was the second worst day of my life and you are responsible for that''

''I'm blushing stop'', the blond said and Zoro slapped his forehead desperately. 

''So which was your worst day?'', Sanji found himself ask.

''None of your business'', was the last thing he said as they continued silently their way.

****

They needed fifty minutes to reach the apartment and when they did, Zoro mumbled a 'night' and went to sleep. Sanji on the other hand, searched his pockets and realised he had nothing, but the empty packet on him.

No keys to enter his apartment, cause he didn't brought them with him in the first place; no money to go to a hotel, cause Nami 'borrowed' it; no phone to call someone, cause the battery died and also it was too late already to walk to Nami's house, so he had to follow the emergency plan.

''Hey mossy open up please..'', he said, forcing his nice voice come to the surface, while knocking the door.

''What do you want now?'', he shouted from inside. 

''Mmm, well I'm kinda locked out of my apartment and I have no money to spend the night at a hotel''

Zoro chuckled. ''Sorry blondie I can't hear you. It's not a problem, to tell me tomorrow right?''

Sanji started kicking the door. ''Open up your crappy door you algae haired asshole!'', he ordered and Zoro couldn't help, but enjoy it a bit.

''What will you give me?'', he said in a provoking tone.

''I'll give you a good kick in your ass. Does this sound nice to you?''

''Sweet dreams on the hall, blondie''

Sanji snapped. ''Alright, alright, I'm sorry...Please let me in for the night; it's cold outside..'', he pleaded, but there was no response. ''If you open up, I promise I'll never sing, while you are around'' That was the best thing he could offer right now and it worked, as the door opened. 

Zoro looked at him and smirked. ''Good boy!''

That only earned a dirty look from the blond. ''You know what, I don't need you. I prefer to sleep outside after all'' Sanji turned his back to leave, but Zoro grabbed him from the collar and pulled him inside.

''Gee, blondie, you are extremely touchy. I can't even cough in front of you. You take too seriously, whatever I say''

Sanji frowned. ''You don't just say things. You are being rude with me and you're humiliating me.

Zoro raised a brow. ''Seriously, don't make me laugh. You made a song for me shiting on the floor and here you are talking about rudeness and humiliation''

The blonde chuckled. ''Come on mossy, you have to admit, that was a bit funny'', he said with a laughing yawn and half closed red eyes.

''Whatever...I'll bring you a blanket..'' Zoro went to his bedroom, taking a red blanket from the closet, but when he returned to the living room, he saw the blond already asleep. 

He had leaned on the one side of the couch with his legs, still on the floor. Zoro left the blanket on the other side and came closer to the other man. ''Hey blondie, are you asleep?'', he whispered to his ear, but the only answer he took was silent snorings and that was enough of an answer itself. 

'Man, what am I doing?', he thought, as he took of Sanji's shoes. 'Just a few hours ago, I met that irritating bastard and since then he does nothing, but getting on my nerves and now here I am putting him to sleep, like I'm his mother...What do they call people like me? Masochists maybe or just stupid?' 

He lifted his legs on the couch and covered him, with the blanket. The blond immediately curled up into it and Zoro found hismelf smiling a bit at that, because right now, in his sleep mode Sanji looked like a pretty normal and innocent person; so quiet, that nothing gave away his fiery character.

He is one of those people he can't figure out. Luffy is an open book. A happy person, that loves meat. Nami is devious, smart and greedy for money. She can fool you, because she's too bright, but her personality is also clear. Franky is what you call a real man. He has guts, he doesn't hesitate to cry, loves cars and technological stuff and he would do anything for Robin. Usopp is a kind hearted liar that shares the same interests with his mentor Franky and he's loyal to Kaya. Kaya is a nice girl that loves Usopp and helping people. Robin is....well Robin is the closest book in the world. Just another one of those people he can't figure out. 

And there he's Sanji...he only knows him for some hours, not even a full day and he had already seen so many different aspects of his personality. He can transform from a total asshole to a hopeless romantic womaniser and then to normal guy, laughing and joking on his own special way and then to a complete thoughtful and compassionate individual. 

'Come to think of it, that temperamental personality of his, indicates his psychotic character after all. Maybe I should lock the door of my room. Who knows...maybe he'll try to stab me with a knife, during my sleep. He has the blood of that old hag Kureha, so it wouldn't surprise me', he thought and headed for his room, where he slept like a log, as the song said.

****  
^7:00 am^

Sanji woke up that early, as he was used to, because of his job. It took him a moment to remember, where he was and when he did, he got up and first thing he did was to wash his face in the sink. Then he folded the blanket that Zoro covered him with and he couldn't help, but feel a bit grateful to him. He thought that making breakfast, would be more than enough to thank him so he headed for the kitchen. After all, the last thing he wants, is to own a favour to that particular algae guy.

Sanji doesn't know what to make so he will work with the things Zoro has. He opens the fridge and voilà: he has almost nothing, almost. 

'Oh dear god, what is this?', he thought with disgust as he picked up a yellow-green thing. 'Was that supposed to be a cheese? Yeah, definitely, but in an advanced sepsis..' He threw it away, with heavy heart, but he had to. 'Is that guy even live to his house?', he wondered and then he opened the cabinets and to his surprise the were full, but full of alcohol. Some of them were full, some empty and some half empty, still that was too much alcohol for one person. 

He chose to ignore it. It's not his business after all. It's mossy's problem if he drinks, not his. The blond looked around for the keys of the apartment, took them and went out to take supplies.

**** 

The light invaded Zoro's room licking his body. He blinked some times as the light was enough to wake him and he got under his coverings. He prefered to loll in his bed for now, it was too early anyway and he had nothing better to do. 

Suddenly he heard a shriek and got up from his bed immediately. He thought that something happened, but then he heard music plays. 'Is that Michel Jackson? But who in the hell would..' Zoro closed his eyes, nodding to himself, while touching the bridge of his nose. I wonder, why I'm even asking myself...There is only one person that crazy, who would dare to turn on the music that loud, in 7:30 in the morning.

He rushed to the living room, ready scold the blond, but the words didn't come out of his mouth as he saw long legs dancing to the rythm. Zoro slowly raised his head to see the rest of the blond's body moving, while cooking. He took silently some steps behind leaning to the wall and just watched him.

He was trying to dance like Michael Jackson and to his surprise he was unexpectedly good at that.

Annie, are you OK?  
So, Annie, are you OK?  
Are you OK, Annie?  
You've been hit by--You've been hit by...

Sanji made his palm looking like a pistol, as the gun shoots were heard in the song, pretending that he was shooting. 

...a smooth criminal

At that lyric, he rotated very fast, ending facing the other side, in which he saw a familiar green-haired bastard, looking at him with a smirk on his face.

After realising that he was been watched, he slowly took the radio and stopped the music. He could feel the temperature of his body raising from embarrassment and Zoro's smirk turning to a wide grin and he couldn't help, but take the first thing in front of him and throw it towards him.

Zoro turned his back to defend himself from the flying pan, threatening to hit him.

''Bastard! Since when are you here watching me?''

''Calm down, psycho blond. What's got into you all of a sudden?'', the man asked puzzled. 

''You, making fun of Me. That's what happened''

''Who made fun of you? I didn't say a word''

''Yes, but you were smiling ironically''

''I wasn't making fun of you, idiot. After all, you were dancing pretty good, for a cook..''

''Really?'', he asked, feeling calmer now.

''Sure. Better dance instead of sing''

''In that case, thanks, I guess. Now go wash your face and sit down to eat breakfast''

Zoro looked at him surprised. Firstly, because it's been years, since he ate breakfast and secondly, he, made him breakfast voluntarily. Something's fishy here.

''Don't look that surprised. It's just a thanks for letting me in for the night. I'm not ungrateful you know. Even if I don't like you, I had to do something in return'', he said bluntly.

That's it again. Just seconds ago, he threw him a pan and now he's cool, like nothing happened. Whatever...

After going to the bathroom, when he returned he saw an omelette and orange juice on the kitchen servery. ''Are those for me?''

''No, they're for the table to eat'', he said ironically and Zoro sat down. He hesitated a bit as he recieved to much kindness from the other man. First he thanked him and then made him breakfast. It's too good to be true. 

Sanji saw through him, though. ''I promise, I haven't use poison or laxative. I'm not that evil, you know''

Zoro looked at him silently and took a bite, that surprisingly brightened his facial expression and made Sanji arced his brow. 

''Seriously? That good?'', Sanji asked with a knowing smile.

Zoro looked away. ''I didn't said a word poncy''

''You don't need to. I can see it in your face'', he said grinning, making the other man blushing a little. ''What are you eating every day anyway? You had nothing here, but rotten cheese.. I'll start thinking that you are doing photosynthesis to feed..''

At the comment Zoro rolled his eyes. ''I don't have time to buy supplies. I'm working the most of the day, so I usually take something from the convenient store'', he said with mouth full.

Sanji shook his head. ''Tch, tch, tch. I hate people doing that''

Zoro chuckled. ''You already hate me''

''Hate is big word. I just don't like you''

''Me neither. I find you stupid''

Sanji snorted. ''Damn, me, too''

''Don't you wanna have some?'', Zoro asked offering his plate to the blond, but he shook his head and he finished his food in complete silence. 

''You know, you aren't cooking very bad, for a man..''

''For a man?'', he asked arching a brow. 

''Yeah, you know, cooking is a girly job. Men aren't good at that..'', he said with a neutral face, while Sanji started loosing his patience.

''Cooking is not a girly job, you sexist. Proof is, that the majority of chefs are men. In which era, are you living in? People used to think that way, like a thousand years ago'', he exclaimed.

''Gee, I was comptimenting you, but whatever...''

''Please, I'm blushing...What a compliment?'', he said with irony. 

After that, Sanji washed the dishes and when he was about to leave Zoro mumbled something. 

''Huh? Did you say something, mossy?''

He rubbed his neck awkwardly. ''Mmm... thanks for the food, it was good and sorry if I offended you, about what I said before..''

The other man looked at him stunned. ''Can you repeat that so I can record it?''

''Get out of here blondie...You want praise. Like you aren't poncy enough..'', Zoro said in a playful tone and pushed him away, closing the door.

****

Nami was surfing the internet, looking for any special at clothes, when she heard the door knocking. When she opened it, she saw her high school friend. 

''Finally, Sanji...I was worried, when I saw that you left your keys here. Where did you sleep?'', she asked and Sanji sat on the couch.

''Don't laugh. I slept at moss-head's''

Nami screamed like a school girl and hugged the blond. ''I knew it, you were meant for each other..'', she said beaming.  
''No, no, no, nothing like that dear. Actually, if that ever happens, I'll cut my veins..''

''But you said...''

''I begged him to let me in and I slept on his couch. Nothing more, nothing less. We still can't stand each other''

''Are you sure Zoro is not the challenge you were looking for?''

''I'm not a masochist. That's not the challenging relationship I am looking for..'', he said with a smile.

''Why?'', she pouted. ''Zoro is perfect for you Sanji. Gorgeous, muscled, honest, earnest-''

''Rude, grumpy, sexist, alcoholic...'', he interrupted. 

''Alcoholic?'', she asked raising a brow. ''Zoro doesn't drink. He has a hard working schedule, so he has to be sober for his job''

That statement confused the blond. There were so many bottles on his apartment, the most empty and last night he drank too much. Something doesn't add up here. ''But didn't you see him last night?''

''Oh big deal. He has one or two drinks, when he goes out with us, almost never...''

One or two drinks? Yeah, right. He had at least ten drinks, when the others went to dance, plus all the drinks he ordered the rest of the night. Should he tell about the bottles in the cabinets to Nami? After all, she is his friend, too and maybe something is troubling him. Is he still hurt about his divorce, like Luffy said?

''Still, I don't want to get mixed up with a divorced guy''

''Come on... it's been two years, since then. Don't listen Luffy, he doesn't know what he's talking about. Zoro is fine now. The first months were difficult, yes. He drank a little more and he was in a bad mood all the time, but nothing more..''

The blond frowned, as he was not convinced at all. Luffy may be not that bright, but he seems more perceptive than Nami on that matter... Anyway, he shouldn't take part on Zoro's problems, especially with the relationship they have.

''It won't happen Nami, I'm sorry. We aren't right for each other''

''Well, if you say so...'', she said disappointed. ''Anyway, have you thought about, what you'll do? Leave or stay...''

''No, I haven't decided yet, but I contacted with notary Chopper to officially accept the inheritance''

''That's great! I hope you decide to stay with us too, so we can be like the old times, remember? Going out every day, exploring the town..'', she said smiling gently and Sanji leaned at her shoulder.

''Yeah...I missed that'', he said with nostalgia in his voice.

****

Two days have passed and Sanji still isn't sure, if he should risk it to make a new start or going back to France. He haven't even called Zeff. Well, if he does he knows his old man's answer. He'll definitively give him his blessings and make a party, for him getting out of his restaurant. 

He made an appointment, though, with the notary and accepted the inheritance, as he was planning to, but right now he's bored.

The last two days he's done nothing, but cooking and cleaning. When all your friends are working and you're doing nothing during the day, it's natural to get easily bored. 

The city is beautiful, if you know were to go, but he doesn't. He went out a few times, but only around the area. He still doesn't know any good places to spend his time.

Unexpectedly, though, Nami came earlier, today. 

''How come you aren't working, Nami?''

''I'm running an errand for my boss'', she said panting..''and I came to take some things I need''

''Need any help?'', Sanji asked politely. 

''No, I'm fine...or actually I need you to do something for Robin''

''For beautiful Robin? I would do anything'', he exclaimed enthusiastically. 

''Great! She called me and asked me to make sure, that Zoro is alive, but I have no time to do it and you are the only one I can ask, cause all the others work. Can you do it please?'', she asked with puppy eyes. 

''Sure, but is something wrong with him?'', Sanji asked a bit concerned.

''Sometimes, he just forgets to eat or drink water, so Robin keeps an eye at him in the work. Right now though, he has one week off like you and she's a bit worried. Anyway, I have to go. Can I count on you?''

''Yes, Nami swan. Have a good day..'', he said blowing a kiss to her and as she left he returned to his thoughts. 

'Man...how can they act so cool? Isn't that bastard suppose to be their friend? Is it so normal or am I overreacting? I need to check on him...I shiver only at the thought of finding a dead body...Not that someone dies without food and water in two days, but you never know...', he thought.

****

When he arrived at the apartment block he stepped outside the man's door. He hesitated to knock it. Dark thoughts were running through his mind. He came closer; no smell of dead body. That's a good sign. Suddenly, he heard a sound of broken glasses from inside and a deep voice cursing. 

''Fuck! What a waste..'', he barked and Sanji sighed out of relief, so he decided to knock. He heard heavy steps towards the door and took a step behind. 

The door opened up and the other man didn't seem able to concentrate on him. He was stinking alcohol from top to toe and took him sometime to recognise him. ''What do you want bondie?'', he asked frowning. 

Sanji didn't answer and bursted into his house. ''Make yourself at home'', Zoro said irritated and closed the door.

Sanji looked around him. The house was such a mess. Two days earlier, everything was in order and right now, it's like a bomb fell here. What caught his attention, though, were the countless empty bottles on the coffe table. For some reason he had a feeling, that he would find Zoro like that, so he took his measures.

''Sit down!'', the blond ordered. 

''I don't wanna'', the other man said and took a bottle, starting drinking again. Sanji grabbed it from his hand and force Zoro on the couch. ''What do you want anyway? Get out of here!'', he shouted.

''No! I'm here on behalf of two lovely ladies and I'm not leaving, until I made sure you are alright''

Zoro snorted. ''How pathetic you are...being like a dog to women''

''Better than wasting my time, drinking instead of facing my problems head on''

Zoro snapped at the comment. ''You don't know anything about me, so shut up!'', he yelled.

''You know what, I don't and to be honest, I don't want learn more about you, but you have friends that worry and if something is troubling you, they could help you'' Zoro looked away, not talking and then he broke the silence. 

''Will you tell them about it?''

''I don't know, but leave that for later. How are you feeling?''

''...Like crap. I have a terrible head ache and I want to throw up''

Indeed, Zoro didn't look that good. He was a bit pale and Sanji went kitchen sink filling three glasses with water. 

''Drink it all, it will prevent you from dehydration and help with intoxication'', he said and Zoro drank it greedily. 

Then the blond opened the backpack he brought with him and took out a jar of honey. He poured some into a spoon. ''Here eat it! It will help with the headache'', he said and Zoro complied with him.

''You need sleep. I'll clean everything up, so that noone sees the mess by accident''  

Zoro nodded and standed up, but lost his balance due to dizziness and fell towards the blond, who held him the best way he could. Sanji took his hand and wrapped it around his shoulder. ''Lean on me and I'll walk you to your room'' Zoro nodded and took slowly some steps forward along with the blond. 

After putting the green haired man to sleep, Sanji sat on the couch and lit a cigarette. He was staring at the bottles in front of him. Ten at least and all empty. He didn't want to get involved with Zoro's problems, but look at him now...

'Damn! Is his divorce responsible for this situation?', he sighed. 'What am I suppose to do with him, now?'

****

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the story behind Zoro's divorce/ chapter title: A penny for your thoughts 
> 
> *songs mentioned in the current chapter Beatles-Hard day's night /Michael Jackson -Smooth criminal


	4. A penny for your thoughts

Almost three hours have passed, since Sanji left Zoro to his bed and the latter finally woke up, groaning in pain. His head was still hurting and his stomach wasn't in a better condition either. 

He slowly got up, taking some steps towards the living room, but staggered in the process and fell on the floor. Steps were heard approaching him.

''Pff.., at last you made yourself useful'', he heard the blond saying. ''Make sure to mop all the floor up and don't forget the corners''

Zoro raised his head, only to see the blond, gigling at the stupid comment he just made and whined, still staying on the floor. ''Why are you still here, you dumb blond?''

He shrugged. ''Just killing time''

Zoro got on his feet. ''Well, kill your time somewhere else, cause I'm not in the mood, having you, wondering around my house and getting on my nerves''

''Look, I don't care what you want alright. I don't plan on leaving you here, wasting yourself, drinking. I already informed Nami, that I won't stay at hers tonight''

Zoro opened his eyes wide. ''Did you tell her..''

''No, don't freak out. I told her that I had to do some stuff, so I would stay at my apartment'' 

Zoro sighed out of relief. 

''Not so fast mossy'' And with that, the relief was gone. ''In return I want you to answer to one question..''

Zoro didn't respond and Sanji felt that he could continue. 

''How long have you been drinking?'', he asked seriously. 

''I'm not an alcoholic, if that's what you're implying. I'm not allowed to consume, even a sip of alcohol, because of my job''

''How long?'', he insisted and Zoro sighed. 

''Just the last four days. It's not a big deal.. I guess I am a bit gloomy..''

''May I ask the reason?''

''Whoa, just slow down you cheater. That's a second question and I'm not obligated to answer'', he said with a broad grin on his face and Sanji immediately returned the expression. 

''Fair enough... Are you hungry, by any chance ?'', the blond asked curiously. 

''A bit, but I don't want to upset my stomach with food''

''Don't worry. I'll make something light, for the princess's sensitive stomach'', the blond joshed and out of nowhere, a book landed on his head, making him moan in pain. ''Ohh, you son of a bitch!'', he yelled. 

''Sorry, it slipped out of my hand'', he sneered.  

''You don't say... Then, I should give it back to you'' That was his last word, when he returned the book, in a freebie style. Truth is, he was aiming for his head, but the book found its way to his stomach. The blond opened his eyes wide in terror, as the other man whimpered from the pain and sprinted towards the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach. 

Sanji returned to his cooking. He didn't dare to look at Zoro, when he entered the living room again, but he could feel him glaring at him.

He tittered. ''Food will be ready in ten minutes, mossy..'', he said in a low and gentle tone. 

''You realise you are completely round the bend..'' 

''I'm sorry, alright...I was aiming for your head, but missed. It was just bad luck''

''You know, you make me wonder, if drinking is safer for me than staying in the same room with you, after all..''

''Yeah, yeah, don't look for excuses to drink mossy, cause I won't allow it.. Now, get your ass to the bathroom, to wash your hands'' 

Zoro whined a bit, but obeyed in the end. Sanji served the food on the kitchen servery and filled a decanter with water. When Zoro returned, he froze at the sight of food.

''Don't worry, it's just rice. It will help you with the hangover. Just eat slowly and everything will be fine..'', the blond reassured him.

''It's not that'' He paused. ''It's just... I haven't eat rice for ages'', he said with a childish grin on his face. ''My mother used to make it a lot, because it was my favourite...''

Sanji smiled warmly. ''You have a good mom''

''I had a good mom'', he corrected him and Sanji's jaw opened a bit. ''She's not dead don't worry... She simply abandoned me with my father and left with another man''. He chuckled, but bitterness was hidden behind his words. 

''I'm sorry'', was all Sanji said and they remained silent. When they finished eating, Sanji gathered the dishes to wash them. Zoro, though, didn't move from his place. He was just silently observing the blond. 

''Why are you doing this?'', the green haired, asked out of the blue, earning the attention of the confused blond.

''Huh?'', he arched a brow. 

''You cleaned my mess, you cooked for me, you covered me to Nami...Why? It doesn't make sense for you to help me''

The blond without responding, finished with the washing and lit a cigarette, while opening the window, for the sake of the smoke-hater guy. After all, he was in his territory. 

''I know we don't get along very well, but above all, I'm a human and I can't ignore you, if you need help. I'm not insensitive, you know. Besides, it's a cook's job to feed anyone hungry; even annoying algae haired idiots, like you'', he jested.

Zoro narrowed his eyes, not completely satisfied with the answer. ''Still, why not tell Nami..''

''I chose not to''

''Yeah, but why?'', he insisted. 

He sighed. ''Because it's not my place to do that. It's your life and I have no right to intervene. Something is obviously tormenting you and you chose not to tell your friends, in order not to burden them, but if you ask me, the only thing you'll accomplish that way, is to hurt yourself and in the end, hurt your friends''

Zoro was left a bit stunned from the blond's answer and averted his gaze. ''Nothing is tormenting me. I'm fine''

''Yeah, fine my ass. If that's, how you are when you are fine, I don't wanna see you in your bad days''

For a dumb blond, blondie is very shrewd and can't be fooled. ''Then what are you suggesting me to do?'', he muttered. 

''Share your burden with me'', he said directly. 

Zoro was left gobsmacked and in the end he snickered. ''With you?''

Sanji looked at him askance. ''Yeah with me, what's so funny, idiot?''

''Sorry, but it's silly. If I don't talk to my friends, what makes you think that I'll talk to you?''

''Exactly because I'm a stranger, you'll be able to talk to me easier, you dumbass'', he exclaimed. 

Zoro thought about it and shook his head. ''I don't think you are the right person for that kind of job'' The blond frowned. ''I think that you'd be better, giving advice to Nami about fashion, no offense''

''So you're saying that I can't be of any use to someone with serious problems, is that it?'', he asked coldly. 

''Let's admit it blondie. Your appearance alone, gives you away. Expensive clothes plus good manners equals a wealthy and carefree life'', he sniggered.

Sanji took a drag. ''Nice deduction'', he cracked a smile and Zoro smirked, ''but you know what's even funnier... I grew up in the streets'', he said bluntly and Zoro's smile straightway fell.

''Now, now..what's with the long face, mossy? Why don't you make another guess about me? Maybe this time, you'll be more lucky..''

Zoro was lost. He didn't know what words he should use, for what he just heard right now. 

''It's okay, don't feel sorry. I've gotten over it long ago. You can ask me about it, if you want. I don't mind''. The blond was calm and Zoro found himself interested to learn more. 

''If I may...'', he started, ''how did you end up there...I mean, were you born in the streets or were your parents very poor...''

''None of those. My family was poor, but we did have a place to call home'', he paused and Zoro waited for him to elaborate. ''My parents weren't bad people;  they just... had issues. They were drug addicts and sometimes... under the influence of them, they couldn't see clearly'' 

Zoro didn't like, how this was going. Sanji took another drag and continued.

''Because of that, one day, they threw me in the garbage; literally.'' Zoro froze. ''It was the last time I saw them. I don't even remember their faces anymore...''

''How old were you?''

''Four; only four...and I had to grow up fast, if I wanted to survive. Every day was a new challenge. Fighting with stray animals for the food in the trash, panhandling people to give me money, running away from strangers, who threatened to kill me... Yeah, it was a wealthy life, as you said, but wealthy of agony and pain...'' Zoro lowered his head in shame.

''And how did you make it, out of this situation?''

He chuckled. ''After spending a long period of full undernourisment, I decided to try my luck as a thief. I started my 'career' '', he joked, ''by attacking the elderly...They were easy targets'', he explained.

''After some months, I took my 'promotion' and started attacking stores with success.  It became daily routine for me, for seven long years... I'm not proud of myself, but if you lived in streets, probably you would understand''

''At those days, I believed that this was how things would be for me, for the rest of my life. Until a miracle happened, when I targeted a fancy restaurant. I bursted into it one day and threatened the owner with a knife...''

~''Give me all the money, old man or else I'll kill you!'', the young blond threatened with a knife.

''Who did you call old, you brat?''

''I don't joke! Give them now!'' The owner kicked him hard in the ribs, throwing him on a table. 

''Why are you asking for money boy, when it's food that you want?'', he stated and Sanji looked at him shocked, when the man brought a plate full of food, that he didn't hesitate to eat.

''That's the last time I give food for free kid. If you can hold a knife you can be a cook. From now on, you'll start working here with me and win your food with work''

Sanji crossed his arms, frowning. 

''Unless you prefer to call the police and end up, who knows where..''

Sanji looked terrified. ''Alright we have a deal old geezer''

''Nice. Also, I don't put up with sluggishness. You'll work hard, or I'll kick you out''~

''The old geezer, became a real father for me and taught me how to cook and I'll be indebted to him. He saved my life'', he finished and put out his cigarette along with his story.

Silence prevailed with Zoro gazing at Sanji and with the first left speechless, from the story. 

''Is there any reason, you told me all these?'', Zoro asked. 

The blond sighed and sat next to him, locking his eyes to Zoro's. ''I wanted you to feel better about yourself, by showing you the ugliness of my past'' Zoro's jaw dropped open and Sanji touched him friendly in the shoulder. 

''If you feel the need to talk to someone, you know where to find me''. The blond walked away and sat on the couch. ''If you don't mind, I'm tired and I'm on duty of keeping an eye on you, so I'll sleep here''

Zoro stared at him, as he splayed on the couch, stretching his long legs and using his hands as a pillow. He  moved tentatively, towards him on the other side of the couch and grabbed his legs, throwing them on the floor, taking their place.

''Hey! What gives, you algae head?''

''You said that I could speak to you if I wanted to, so here I am''

''Oh God...and you found the right time'', he yawned, rubbing his eye.

''Fine, goodnight'', he replied a bit huffily and Sanji pulled him back.

''Come on you idiot, I'm teasing you... Sit down, I'll make some coffe to bear the somnolence, or else you'll kill me if I sleep''

After a couple of minutes, he joined the other man to the loveseat. He was obviously inattentive, as he was startled by the blond leaving the cups on the coffe table. 

Sanji was waiting patiently, drinking his coffe, not wanting to press the other man. Zoro on the other hand, didn't know how to start or what to say. 

''Two years ago, my wife and I divorced..'' As Sanji expected the problem to be. 

''I-I was married obviously'' Zoro was very nervous and the blond felt that he needed to interfere. 

''Let's take it from the beginning. How did you two meet?'', he asked and Zoro's face brightened up and chuckled. 

''We were living in the same neighbourhood and played with the other kids at the plaza every day, after school. We didn't get along very well, but we were good friends and mostly we were rivals'', he smirked. 

''Rivals at what?''

''At everything. Grades, sports, fighting skills... We wanted to decide, who was the best between us..but she was always one step ahead of me'' Sanji smiled. ''I don't know how she did it, but I couldn't beat her at anything, no matter how hard I tried and I was jealous..'' 

''Even so, that didn't stop me from falling in love with her and her with me. We were a couple, since junior high..'' 

''After our graduation, we followed the same career and attended the school of criminal justice. In the third year of our studies she...'', Zoro rubbed his neck, ''she...kinda proposed to  me'', he said blushing a bit. 

Sanji froze. ''S-She proposed to you?''

''Yeah, got a problem with that?''

Sanji shook his head, while pressing his lips. He fought it, but he had to comment. ''Did you wear a wedding dress, too?'', he scoffed him and Zoro bonked him with a pillow repeatedly. 

''Dumb blond... I won't tell you anything else..''

''Oh no, come on mossy, I promise I'll be demure..'', he pleaded and after a sort pause Zoro snorted and continued. 

''Alright.. As I was saying, she proposed to me and we got married. We were sure about our decision, because we loved each other and above all we were happy... I just hope, time could have standed still..'', he said with a sad smile and Sanji frowned. 

''The real problems started, when we both took the bachelor's degree and applied for the same position'' His face darkened. 

''Of the police officer, right?'', the blond asked for confirmation and Zoro shook his head. 

''That's not important.. What matters is that I got accepted, but she didn't..''

''How? I mean, wasn't she supposed to be very good?''

He nodded. ''She was very consummate, but the position required some tests and she failed at the physical fitness part, because she was injured at that time''

Sanji shrugged. ''If that was the case, why didn't she apply again?''

''Because she was ashamed. She grew up in a very strict environment, with all her family members, being at high ranked positions in the military and they had always high expectations from her. Failure at anything in her family was unacceptable''

~''You failed and you come here with a straight face to tell us what? That we were right to concider you a failure? How useless can you be? Why aren't  you, like your brothers? They would never bring shame upon our name..''

''Look father, I was injured. I can take the test again...'', she tried desperately to explain. 

''Call it injury now... Why can't you accept that your weak feminine body is to blame for? You're a married woman now, so stay where you belong to and make children, like you were meant for..''~

''Damn... That's too harsh''

''What's even more harsh, is that she gave up on her dream and in the end, she gave up on herself''

''What do you mean?''

''At first, she cloistered herself in the house, avoiding, talking to the others, even to me.. so I gave her time to heal and stand on her own feet, as she always did.., but I was wrong. Time only deteriorated her condition''

~''Hey, why are you crying?'', Zoro asked gently his wife, rubbing her back.

''I don't deserve to live..'', she said clearing her tearing eyes. ''What am I even offering, by being alive in this world? If I die, maybe I'll make a favour to the humanity, to get rid of my presence..I'm just useless, a burden...''

''What are you talking about, Kuina? Of course you deserve to live. You have to. I love you; you make me happy and I can't live without you.. Please don't say things like that..'' Zoro hugged her fondly and kissed her forehead.~

''But she didn't listen to me and I didn't know what to do anymore''

''Did you ask for help?''

He shook his head. ''No''

''Why? She obviously needed some serious psychological help..''

''I know; and I tried to convince her to see a doctor, but she refused. Even the fact that I suggested it, distanced her even more from me..''

~''You are just like them! You think of me as a weakling, but I don't need help.. I'm fine, I'm strong'', she cried out.

''Accepting help is not a sign of weakness, Kuina... I know how strong you are. You don't need to prove yourself to anyone''

''You don't love me anymore''

''What are you talking about? It's because I love you so much, that I asked you to see a doctor. I want you to get well again; to stop crying, being sad..''

''Then believe in me, like you always did.. I don't need doctors, or friends, I only need you, by my side and I'll be fine. Can you do that?''

''Of course''~

''I did believe in her, as she said, but nothing changed... She was falling apart day by day and I was just watching her in apathy. I was disappointed, sad, angry with myself, for being so useless..''

Zoro almost cracked emotionally in front of the blond, but restrained himself. He took a drag from Sanji and gave him, his cigarette back. 

''She needed help, that I couldn't give her and it was so painful, dammit. I was loosing her'', he said despodently.  

''Hey, if you can't go on..''

He shook his head. ''It's okay'', he said and the blond nodded. 

''Months passed and her mental health had become more unstable; she started drinking a lot, she smoked, she harmed herself and still I did nothing, because she didn't want to''

''The situation was out of control and one day the inevitable happened; I found her in the bathtub, floating in a bloody lake..'' Sanji's eyes opened wide, as he cupped his mouth. 

''My breath was taken away and I felt my heart stop. ''Zoro's voice startled to tremble. ''She was covered in blood, so much blood, that I thought she was dead..'' He deeply inhaled, shutting his almost watering eyes. 

''Thankfully, it wasn't too late and she made it; but I shuttered. I was tired and I couldn't take it anymore. After what happened she stopped talking. The only thing she said was a 'sorry', that she whispered in my ear one night at the hospital''

''I thought it was a good sign that she spoke, but when I went to visit her the next day, her bed was empty. She was missing and asked the nurses, but noone had seen her. She had escaped, leaving no trace behind her''

''I panicked. I looked for her everywhere and she was nowhere to be found. I was afraid that she did something crazy''

''I spent weeks waiting and I almost lost my mind, until a lawyer called me on behalf of her, to inform me that she wanted a divorce and I complied with it. I didn't ask the reason; I just did it, because she wanted me to and maybe it was the best'', he finished with a long exhale. 

The tension was left, from Sanji's shoulders and put out his cigarette. ''I can't believe you were carrying that burden all alone for years.. I still don't get, why don't you tell your friends about it now?''

''Because I'm a coward, afraid of what they think of me, for hiding that their friend, was so bad and I kept silent. I know it was a mistake and they'll hate me..'' Zoro cupped his face in his palms.

''Stop it! You aren't the only one to blame alright. Your wife had obviously her issues before and you are just a human. You did what you thought was best''

''Are you kidding? I kept silent. I did nothing good for her; I just led her to distraction and she left me to save herself. I was toxic for her..''

''No, you tried not to upset her. You didn't gave up on her and stayed by her side. Everything you did was out of love, but it just didn't work the way you wanted. She left you, because she loved you and she didn't want to drag you at the bottom, with her..''

Zoro's jaw dropped open, while his eyes locked at Sanji's blue in surprise. Sanji grabbed him by the shoulder tightly.

''Leave your guilt behind, where it belongs and move forward, just like she did. You have to start living again and not just existing. You hear me, Zoro?'' Sanji used the other man's name for the first time, so to understand that he is serious; he needs him to.

Zoro on the other hand, was trying to decipher the meaning of the blond's words. He doesn't live... he just exists? He never thought about it that way, but Sanji, was right. 

The last two years, he does nothing but blaming himself, like a crybaby. He just wastes his life and does nothing to change, but Sanji woke him up.

****

As Zoro was thinking, Sanji took the empty cups to the sink and washed them.

''You know blondie...''

''Hm?''

''You aren't that bad after all..'', Zoro said with a warm smile and Sanji chuckled. 

''Thanks, you honor me. Although, you are still bad..''

''Me why?''

''Cause you kept me awake..'' Sanji checks the time ''until 4:00 in the morning..''

''No one made you to..''

''Yeah, like I had a choice'' The blond finished and dried his hands with a towel and moved towards the couch again, ready to sleep. 

''Now, get your ass to your bedroom. I wanna sl...'' Zoro was already asleep. Crossed hands in his chest, head leaning in front and legs on the coffe table. 

'I guess he deserves to be tired...', he thought and also took a seat next to him. The coffe got him too excited, so he turned the tv on, lowering the volume, though, in order not to disturb the sleeping beauty..

'It's amazing how many things a person can hide. How much pain he can carry, but manage to decieve everyone around him..' He sighed. 'You aren't that bad either Zoro...', he thought, glancing at him. 

After a while his eyes started to close, but he was instantly woken up by a weight he felt on his leg. And yes an algae head used him as a pillow, wrapping his hands around his waist.

Being touched by Zoro like that, felt weird, but Sanji wasn't bothered. Instead, he caressed gently the man's soft moss hair and it felt nice..

^7:00 am^

Zoro moaned pleasantly at the comfortable warmth he felt. But he cracked his eyes open, jerking away as soon as he realised, where exactly he had wrapped his hands around. 

''Good morning princess..'' Sanji sounded tired. The black circles under his eyes, was enough of a proof. 

''Since, when am I sleep on you?''

''Almost three hours now, you haven't let me close my eyes''

''Then, why didn't you wake me up, you idiot?''

''You made a good blanket'', he teased. 

Zoro smiled and tousled Sanji's hair. ''You have a good heart after all, don't you blondie?''

''Stop with the compliments.. I'll start thinking that I live in a parallel universe.. ''

''What were you doing three hours awake, anyway?'' Zoro was curious. 

''I was watching 'Spongebob' on nickelodeon''

''Oh, you brought memories back, right now... Which was your favorite character?''

''Squidward of course. He was the only smart in that crappy  bikini bottom. He had every right to be grumpy, when he had so annoying neighbours..'', he exclaimed with passion. ''What about you?''

''I liked Spongebob'', he said smirking and Sanji opened his eyes wide. 

''I wasn't expecting that from you. Why did you like him?''

''Because, despite wearing formal clothes and having a responsible post at work, he was still acting like a child''

''Like a maniac is a better word'', Sanji said and noticed that Zoro was staring at him, smirking. ''What?''

''Nothing... Just thinking if I have ever met a person with that profile'', he said, not changing his expression.

''I hope you don't mean me...''

''Oh no no.. After all you have nothing in common with him. He is yellow, with blue eyes, wears a suit, he is a cook and an annoying neighbour or better a psycho as you mentioned...''

Sanji's eyes widened at the realisation. ''I officially hate you'' Zoro guffawed and just like that, they spent the next hour, talking about stupid stuff. 

When the time came for Sanji to leave Zoro saw him out to the door. He was kinda disappointed. The blond wasn't that bad to hang out with, after all. 

''So, you are abandoning me blondie..'', Zoro teased him. 

''I knew that under the persona of the stern man, you hid your passion about me''

''You wish, poncy'', he smirked.

''Whatever you say moss head.. I guess I see you soon, then''

As Zoro saw him leaving, words came out of his mouth, like a wave. ''Wait!'' Sanji stopped.  
''Wanna hang out tonight blondie?'' Zoro rubbed awkwardly his neck.

Sanji looked a bit surprised. ''You know, you took the words out of my mouth mossy. Are you up for some dance?''

''No, but I wanna challenge myself''

''Really? And I was ready for an insult''

''Well, a stupid blonde bird told me to start living, so I guess I'll follow his advice..''

''In that case, pick me from Nami's at 20:00'', he smirked and left.

****

Arriving at Nami's, Sanji saw the couple, eating breakfast. 

''Good morning Sanji'', Luffy waved happily at him.

''Morning guys''

''Good morning Sanji'', Nami greeted, drinking a sip from her coffe. 

''Where have you been?'', Luffy whispered. ''I told you Nami sucks at cooking..'' And then a punch landed on his head.

''I had some stuff to do and slept at my apartment..'', he said, heading to his room.

''Liar'', Luffy stated earning the attention from the two friends. 

''Excuse me?'', he chuckled. 

''You smell like Zoro.'' Nami was suddenly interested in the conversation. ''Did you two had sex?'', he asked bluntly. 

''For God's sake Luffy. I haven't lost my mind..''

''But you don't deny it either'', Nami claimed slyly and Sanji sighed. 

''Alright, I'll tell you everything, because I'm frazzled. I was with moss head all night, definitely not having sex with him, but... watching Spongebob..I was just ashame to tell you, because you might have lau-...'' Sanji looked at the frozen couple. Even Luffy stopped eating.  

In the end they both burst out laughing, with their horselaugh echoing in the apartment. Nami couldn't breathe at some point. 

''Sorry, but I can't take it, my belly hurts... Z-Zoro... watching cartoons is just ridiculous..''

''Totally... And he was mocking me for watching 'my little pony' '', Luffy said laughing and he was suddenly in the spotlight. 

Nami stopped with Sanji locking his eyes with hers and it was his time to burst out laughing. 

''Pff..my little pony? Seriously, you're killing me... Isn't that supposed to be for girls?'', Sanji scoffed.

''As much as Barbie movie you were watching yesterday..'', Luffy responded, making Sanji red like tomato.

''I had no idea'', Nami said, beating the table out of control. ''You boys are all surprises... Barbie? My little pony? For God's sake guys, I'll make muscles from laughing..''  
   
''Enough, I'm going to sleep guys. If you need me I'll be available eight hours later'', Sanji cleared his laughing tears. ''Luffy, thanks for the laugh, really''

''Anytime'', the cheerful boy said. 

****

^18:00 pm^

Sanji woke up, taking a look at the clock and tricked out for tonight, after taking a shower.

Zoro's story was playing again and again in his mind. Right now the grass head seemed even likable to him. Anyway, he had to hurry. He didn't want to stand him up.

^20:00^

''Sanji!'', Nami called. ''Are you going somewhere?''

Oops. Sanji had forgotten about her. ''Eh... yeah. I'm going out with... m-moss head'', he said looking away.

Nami raised her eyebrows. ''Ahhh, I see'', she smiled slyly. 

Sanji shook his head. ''No, no, no... it's only friendly'', he tried to convince her.

''I believe you..'', she snickered. ''So what's on the menu today? Smurfs, teletubbies maybe?'', she teased.

''Just dancing for today''

''Ooo... nice. Although, Zoro never dances.. I doubt that he even can''

''He will, though. It's a challenge'', he smirked.

''Hm..I'd love to see that''

Suddenly, the bell rang and Sanji rushed to open the door to moss head. He can say, he's kinda excited.

''Hey mossy! You made it. I thought you got lost'', Sanji joked.

''Shut up blondie... Let's go before I regret it'' Zoro grabbed him from the shirt and pushed him out.

''Hey...don't push me bastard''

''Zoro..'', Nami called.

''What do you want witch?''

''Be a good boy and bring him back before midnight'', she winked and the man rolled his eyes, leaving with the blond ''

**** 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was the most difficult chapter ever. I wrote and rewrote it again and again, but I hope it was rewarding in the end. I just wish you to enjoy it. Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting , :P ♡

**Author's Note:**

> As always the characters doesn't belong to me. The characters belong to the amazing Eichiro Oda. 
> 
> I got this idea, during my studies and I needed to write it down. I don't know how soon I will update new chapters for this story, but I hope to enjoy it, because I wrote it with a very good mood.


End file.
